Apple Cider
by musicxisxmyxboyfriend
Summary: What about if the Voturi had taken Nessie when she was a baby, and took her somewhere the Cullen’s would never look for her. Jacksonville with her grandma? Who helps her through life? Will the Cullens find out? What about Jacob?
1. She was different

Apple Cider

* * *

Summary: What about if the Voturi had taken Nessie when she was a baby, and took her somewhere the Cullen's would never look for her. Jacksonville with her grandma? Who helps her through life? Will the Cullens find out? What about Jacob?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yet HAHA

* * *

The sun was shining and all the teenagers at Jacksonville high school had a golden brown warm looking tan, all except one. Renesmee Swan was white…oh man was she white. When she started school here she had long brown hair. Which now she has cut to her shoulders and died platinum white blond, making her look even more white. She had the darkest deepest brown eyes I had ever seen in my life. A light dusting of freckles under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose, to give her that innocent look. She was only about 5"1 but had the attitude of a 7 foot tall woman. Everything about her was abnormally perfect. Some say she was the anti-Christ, some had thought of even more stories of how she wasn't human. It wasn't normal to be that good-looking. She had her own little style going, she was a Scene Queen (Google it). But all the didn't matter. She was exactly what they thought, she wasn't completely 100% human. Her skin was to white. Her features were to perfect. What they didn't know is she could run faster then the speed of light. Jump higher then the school. Some of the many amazing things she could do. And this was her story….


	2. I truly do love commas

Apple Cider

* * *

Summary: What about if the Voturi had taken Nessie when she was a baby, and took her somewhere the Cullen's would never look for her. Jacksonville with her grandma? Who helps her through life? Will the Cullens find out? What about Jacob?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yet HAHA

A/N: Okay this story is mostly going to be in Nessie's POV! Oh yeah, and the grammar isn't always going to be correct, because its in the pov of a high school teenager, and do any of us speak correctly?

* * *

School was over rated.

Well not school, but the class room learning part of it was over rated. James said I would get used to it, but I'm sure I never will.

"Nessie, its just something you have to do. You have to seem as normal as you can!"

Yes, normal. I was a walking billboard for the abnormal. Everything in my life was. My over-active wing bat of a grandma was abnormal. James, he used to be one of the "bad" people or whatever, a tracker, that was suppose to be dead. Aro brought him back to help me, with what I didn't know. But whatever he was, it was abnormal. He can't even go out in the sun for Christ sakes.

That was one of the human parts of me, I could go out in the sun without looking like a add for baby phat. I could sleep too.

I had friends, I had lots of friends. None of them were normal either. People tend to keep there distance from me. Except for the stupid ones. Like Sinclair, her real name was Abigail, she just decided she liked Sinclair better. She was truly my best friend, she was the only one to know my secret and so far, no one has asked me about it so I guess that means she kept her mouth shut. There were more, but she was the most important to me. We were the punk kids, the Scene kids, and I was their queen.

The name Renesmee didn't stick long with me either. I changed it much like Sinclair except mine made since, it was Nessa. Not Nessie or Rene. Just Nessa.

"NESSA, your zoning again!" my English teacher informed me as I stared into her eyes, just to make her uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I was just very interested in…Commas." I said as I looked at the board for a slight hint of what she has been talking about.

I heard Sinclair snort laugh as I said this…_hey was about if I was just interested in it? _

Finally the last bell of the day rang and we were free! I walked out of the class and to my puke green locker, threw all my stuff in my locker and grabbed my sunglasses, cell, and ipod, walking out into the bright sun of the spring.

When I got home I could see James's car which meant sadly, he would be there to annoy me for the night. He always wanted to test my sweet vamp skills as I liked to call them. He wanted to text the car before he took it out in the city. But there was another car there, a lot of other cars there.  
Silver  
jeep  
red

What were we having a party?

Little did I know that it was more of a reunion  
A reunion that i wasn't ready for


	3. The Raging Party

Apple Cider

Summary: What about if the Voturi had taken Nessie when she was a baby, and took her somewhere the Cullen's would never look for her. Jacksonville with her grandma? Who helps her through life? Will the Cullens find out? What about Jacob?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yet HAHA

A/N: Okay this story is mostly going to be in Nessie's POV! Oh yeah, and the grammar isn't always going to be correct, because its in the pov of a high school teenager, and do any of us speak correctly?

Rene's POV

I wondered how long it would take them to figure it out.

Days

Weeks

Months

They for sure would hunt and search for their baby girl.

Years went by, 8 years to be exact. She grew. FAST! She looked like she was 17. Everything about her said 17, her curvy little body. Her face, height, everything.

today they showed up, looking for an 8 year old.

After saying our hi's and explaining the whole situation to them they questions began.

"Where is she?" Bella asked wanting so badly to see her daughter.

"At school, she should be home soon"" innless she goes somewhere with Sinclair!" James added in. They didn't know what to think about James and tried to kill him for a spilt second. Until he explained why he was there. "They needed someone to take care of the Vamp part of her. The part that Rene can't deal with or even understand."

"What does she look like, what does she wear!" was all the little pixie like one named Alice asked.

"She has platinum blond hair, for today, she loves to dye it blues and purples. Big brown eyes, She's not tall, at all about your height actually. She usually is wearing some sort of band shirt or wacky shirt. Tight, I mean skin tight jeans. Hoodies, big necklaces, She has her own little thing going on. She gets piercing without asking, she does what she wants most of the time"

"Does she have a boyfriend?" a dark skin guy who I had never seen before asked. _He must be new. _

" Not that I know of, I think they broke up, she wanted to kill him but James stopped her. Even though I think she should of gotten a few good kicks in."

"Yeah what and break his legs?" James mention "She's here!"

Everyone could hear the screamo music coming from the radio of her little jeep Wrangler. She walked in threw her bag on the couch, and went into the kitchen. Not even acknowledging all the people in the living room. No one said anything, I don't even think they were breathing. Moments later she came out with a can of red bull in her hand and looked at everyone.

"Whoa this is a Raging Party!" she said. James just snorted knowing she had no clue. And she walked out the door.

While this was going on

EDWARDS POV

She came in, and she was even more gorgeous then I had expected. She threw her yellow bag on the couch. I could hear her thoughts. And I felt a connection to my daughter for the first time in 8 years. _What the hell is everyone looking at? _okay so maybe it wasn't the heart warming first words I had expected but it was something. After a while of all of a staring at each other she came back out. _And still staring, I'm leaving. Ohhh who's that he's hot, _I watched her peek at Jacob, then she walked out of the house.

RENES POV

Well yes, that was her…


	4. Escape planyeah that backfired

Apple Cider

Summary: What about if the Voturi had taken Nessie when she was a baby, and took her somewhere the Cullen's would never look for her. Jacksonville with her grandma? Who helps her through life? Will the Cullens find out? What about Jacob?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yet HAHA. Oh wait wait I own Sinclair!!!

A/N: Okay this story is mostly going to be in Nessie's POV! Oh yeah, and the grammar isn't always going to be correct, because its in the pov of a high school teenager, and do any of us speak correctly?

Thanks for all the people who reviewed! I'm trying to pump this out. But I don't have much free time. I have a lovely job at Burger king that keeps me busy. K thanks

Check out my profile for pictures of Nessa, Sinclair and what I think the rest of the Cullens should look like.

* * *

Nessa POV-

When I walked into the house, and saw all those people I knew. I'm not an idiot. I saw my mother, I remember. My father no one could forget him. I knew and I couldn't deal. I threw my bag down and walked into the kitchen. I started to hyperventilate in there, and if I truly needed to breath I would of passed out right there. I grabbed a red bull, because that is what people that didn't just see there parents for the first time in 8 years would do. I couldn't do this. They couldn't know I knew. I had to go. I needed to go.

I came back out into the living room and they were all still staring, I wish I could take the time to stare back. A million thoughts were running through my head at once

_I didn't know what to do. _

_Sinclair would know what to do_

_Oh he's hot. _

And I walked out the door. Ran as fast as I could across the lawn and into the woods. I needed to do something human, something I had never done before, I cried. I didn't think I could cry. But today I proved myself wrong, there in the hid out of the trees I cried and cried until I couldn't handle it. Until I smelt Sinclair at the house. What would they tell her?Where would they say I went?

Maybe they would think I ran away to never come back. I had a master plan if I ever had to get away. James would find me, that was for sure.

As I thought that the bushes started to move a little harder then if the bushes had moved it. _He probably already found me._

But it wasn't him.

It was her.

My mom.

As I took in all I could she started to climb the tree and set beside me. She smelt just like James, a smell I didn't expect to calm me.

When she was sitting beside me I looked at her. With tears in my eyes and bleeding mascara.

Before I knew it was in her arms, crying.

And she held me and rubbed my back and cooed to me like I was a baby.

Maybe I was just a baby, because I let her do it.

It seemed like hours, but I knew it was only seconds. Seconds like in the last minute of class where it seems like days, waiting to leave the school for the night.

Then it slipped out, I didn't want it to but it did….

**Why didn't you try to find me?**


	5. She's going with me

Apple Cider

Summary: What about if the Voturi had taken Nessie when she was a baby, and took her somewhere the Cullen's would never look for her. Jacksonville with her grandma? Who helps her through life? Will the Cullens find out? What about Jacob?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yet HAHA. Oh wait wait I own Sinclair!!!

A/N: Okay this story is mostly going to be in Nessie's POV! Oh yeah, and the grammar isn't always going to be correct, because its in the pov of a high school teenager, and do any of us speak correctly?

Thanks for all the people who reviewed! I'm trying to pump this out. But I don't have much free time. I have a lovely job at Burger king that keeps me busy. K thanks

**Check out my profile for pictures of Nessa, Sinclair and what I think the rest of the Cullens should look like. Yeah it was messed up but I fixed it! I think? some help?**

* * *

_We were moving. _

_I didn't want to. You couldn't make me._

_Okay…I correct myself I'm being made. _

_But I refuse to go alone……_

* * *

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" Sinclair asked. We were out in the woods. One day before the date of me, James, my gram and the Cullens moving to Forks, WA.

"Yeah how hard can it be..Bite bite. Sexy Vampire Sinclair!" That's right. I am taking it upon myself to change her.

"Okay I trust you….I think….just do it fast!"

And that is what I did. I pushed her over. Bite her. Never being that much into human blood I could stop myself, without very much effort at all. But she did something I didn't except. She started Screaming her lungs out. I knew they could hear and I hoped they came.

_Oh my god I think she's having a seizure. What did I do wrong!_

I panicked I didn't know what to do. So I screamed for James as loud as I could. I refused to leave her. I scream for what seemed like ever. But I knew it was only seconds. And all of them were there.

James came up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO NESSA!?" He asked while checking her pulse.

" I didn't wanna go alone." I mumbled watching my best friend suffering on the ground.

" So what you thought you could just bite her and she would jump up and be a vampire.

" I didn't mean for this to happen."

And I really didn't. They informed me she was going to be fine. It was wrong and horrible and I was in trouble. But she was fine. All we had to do was wait. And that is what I did. We had brought her back to the house, and she was laying on a table in our living room. I set there the first day listening to my ipod. While everyone else set around. I hadn't really taken the chance to get to know my family. I was to busy trying to avoid the move. I felt odd and out of place around them. My grandma spent so much time with Bella that is was unreal. Edward… Just watched me. Jasper, he's an odd one. They all were to odd. To perfect. Everything they did seemed right. I was exactly the opposite of perfect. I did things without asking. Most of them visible on my face. I had my septum pierced, the Monroe, snake bites. That wasn't something a perfect vampire would have. While I was sitting there contemplating my life Alice came up. She was small but there was something about her that was tough and larger then life. Without giving me warning she spoke.

"Sinclair is Jasper's soul mate."

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked and confused. "Aren't you with Jasper?"

"Were not made for each other, I was just killing loneliness for him. I end up with James anyways."

* * *

**Alice and James?**

**Sinclair and Jasper?**

**What about the Voturi when they find out about her changing Sinclair?**

* * *

Review please. Tell me what you think and what I can improve on! Plus, want me to read any of your stories let me know. I love NessaxJacob. And Jasper/ OC


End file.
